gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily in Delmore Part 4
Emily in Delmore is a fanfiction by User:MissingNo. Please leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s talk page! Chracters used in this chapter *Emily Cartridge *Anais Watterson *Kayla Balloon *Stoney Rock *Mister Baboon Plot Mister Baboon: Now, if we can get through class without any further interruptions... Mister Baboon makes a sharp look at Emily and Anais before returning to explaining fractions in his own complicated way. Emily and Anais continue to speak, but watch their voices. Emily: -whispering- What a relief. I thought I was a goner. Thanks. Anais: No problem. I never get in trouble, anyways. Emily: Wish I was you. Anais: You'll regret that wish. Emily: What do you mean? Anais: It's the attention. You never really can go through middle school like this without at least 10 people looking at you funny. It's like I'm at a freak show. Emily: Wouldn't want that. ---- For Emily and Anais, the year was pretty great once they ignored Kayla and her insults. They became known as not just best friends, but "unseperable" friends. Everything was going great, until one day, at the lunchroom... Emily: ...and I almost fell off the bridge until... Anais? Anais: What? Emily: What are you looking at, other than that pretty boy you like? Anais: How can you say that? No! -laughs- I'm looking at him. Emily looks towards Anais's view to see what she is looking at, and is surprised by what she finds. Emily: Why are you looking at Stoney Rock? He's friends with Kayla. Anais: He's trying to tell me something, but I can't read lips... can you? Emily: Are you kidding! I'm the queen of lip reading! Now let me see what he's talking about. Emily takes a close look at Stoney's lips, slowly deciphering the words as he speaks. Emily: Help... help me? Why is he asking to us to help him, Anais? Anais: Hmm... I don't know, really! How about I go get him? Emily: It's worth a shot. Anais walks over to Stoney's table and attempts to escort Stoney away without Kayla noticing her. Stoney: -whispering- Great, you're here! Get me out of this table, I need to talk. Anais: -skeptical- About what, exactly? Math homework? Because I don't do other people's homework. Stoney: No, not that! Get me off the table so I can tell you! Do it now! Anais hesitates for a short moment before she grabs Stoney off the table without Kayla's attention. Stoney: Wait a second, Anais. Stoney runs back to the table and puts a rock in place of his spot at the table. Anais is still confused. Anais: A rock? Really? Couldn't you have made something... better? Stoney: It's ok, Kayla is probably the most pathetic idiot in this school. It should keep her pre-occupied for the rest of lunch. Anais: Did you just say what I think you just said? Stoney: Yes, I did just say what you think I just said. Now move it, we gotta talk! Stoney and Anais walk back to the table without attracting any people. Anais explains to Emily that Stoney is okay, and that he wanted to talk to them. Emily: ...about what? Stoney: Okay, it's a long story. I've been sick of Kayla the week after we became friends, because I didn't know she was cruel and mean. So, I wanted you two to help me prank Kayla. Anais and Emily: ... Stoney: ...Ok, maybe it's not such a long story, but I still need your help! Anais: But what can we do? Emily: Hey, there are tons and tons of things we can do to Kayla. I'm also the queen of pranking. Stoney: Okay, why don't we brainstorm an idea? Emily: We can pelt her with water balloons, lock her inside the girl's bathroom, put a whoopee cushion on her desk, put a stink bomb in her locker, trip her on the bus, pretend that we don't know her- Stoney: That's it! We can get the whole school to rampage on her and pay for what she's done! Emily: I never said that... but, okay! How do we get the whole school to start a riot and pin it on Kayla? The students would never listen to us! Emily was right. The only people sponsoring this riot would be her, Anais and Stoney. None of them are very popular. But one person was. Stoney: It's Kayla! Anais and Emily: What?! Stoney: We could find a way to trick Kayla into sponsoring her own riot! It's possible! Emily: You might be wrong... but hey, who says we shouldn't? I still think my ideas were better, though. Stoney: Okay, I'l get started on it, lunch is almost over anyways. Anais: Already? Time flies fast when you're plotting on ways to get revenge on a person you hate so much. Emily: Truer words have probably never been said. ---- Emily and Anais just acting casual, as they knew Stoney would be able to carry out this whole "Kayla riot" prank. Stoney, on the other hand, acted suspiciously around Kayla. Stoney assured them it was just part of the plan. And it worked. Kayla: Okay, Stoney. What the heck is up with you? Stoney: ... Kayla: Well? Spit it out, you worthless piece of trash! Stoney: Spit what out? My gum? Kayla: -sigh- Okay, freak show. I'll get you to talk. Kayla does the unthinkable. She raises her fist and punches Stoney in the gut. Kayla: Had enough? Kayla does it again. Kayla: Spit it out! Stoney: Okay! Okay! I wanted the whole school to... start a parade for you. I wanted it to be a surprise. Kayla: Oh really, now? Stoney: Yeah! Here, pass these papers to everybody! Stoney passes a pile of papers, all facing downwards so that Kayla could not see what was written on it. Kayla: Okay, Stoney! Maybe you aren't so worthless after all. Kayla walks away, not knowing what the papers in her possession actually said. Stoney stares at her as she walks away, with a grin on his face. End of Part 4! Next part coming soon. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 4 of Fanfics